User talk:Ltearth
Please lol no more wars on my talk page XD! Background I was thinking in upload an image of the series to be the Background one. What do you think? Wiki Powerer 13:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I agree. I like that idea very much. I did attempt to go through some pictures on the web, but I just couldn't find one that strikes my fancy. If you come across on link me to it. Unproducted episodes Check out my page! Wiki Powerer 23:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Helping I "updated" the Random Spell template, by adding Oruga Radom and Zaguruzemu. Also there's a list of Mamodo World Characters. Wiki Powerer 01:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ultimate? I didn't understand what you said, but must be cool. However, can you help me by inserting the Template:Team in the other Mamodo pages? I'm doing that alone... Wiki Powerer 19:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Both things Yeah, i already have a bg planned, and it's the Real Family (Zatch and Zeno's family) simbol (The thunder after the "Zatch Bell" logo). Also, i already too have a plan to the space there: Insert there our statistics (Hot spots, active users...) Wiki Powerer 19:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Thanks However, there's my source to the image from Byonko and Alvin: http://mais.uol.com.br/view/hgnxfcn9g4qz/zatch-bell-episodio-82-0402CD983562E4A91326?types=A& It's subtitle is in portuguese (because i'm portuguese, lol) Wiki Powerer 22:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer What the... Sure that not man. If we do that, was better cut this Wikia in "Sub-Wikias". No, still be Zatch Bell Wikia. Wiki Powerer 23:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Also, could you upload a image to "Silme" attribute and "Rope" Attribute? Wiki Powerer 23:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I think that now's better, but it can even be more better by re-adding the images (Mamodo.png and Partner.png). Also there's another one: Armor (Baransha's Gigano Gadoruk, Gofure's Doruk, Majirou's Saka Doruk...) Wiki Powerer 00:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I uploaded a background image, added 3 more spells to the Random Spell template. But what icon do you mean? Wiki Powerer 00:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I'm probably going to delete all that arguing we did. It's all in the past now. I like to think we have a working relationship going. We both want what's best for this Wiki. You want to add more detail and make it pleasant to look at, and I want to make it Japanese-orientated. While we both have different ideas of the endpoint of success, we can still work together. (BTW this mah 200th edit, mothafucka!) Konjikinogashbell 03:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article If you want to have an article in the main page, indicate it to Featured Article Indications, and then after a few votes, they may help you. Thanks. Wiki Powerer 23:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer This page estimulates the wiki users to turn the current pages in good quality or turn even better the quality of a few pages (Like Music and Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury). If we did it, we're able to indicate them to be a featured article and then it will be shown in the main page section "Featured Article". Understand now? Wiki Powerer 23:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Just to make us more interested (anyone who sees the main page will see the article). Wiki Powerer 23:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Template Team Oh, thanks for helping me by inserting in on Wonrei and Li-en, but there still Mamodo pages without it. Please, help me by inserting it!!!!!!1 Wiki Powerer 23:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Template:Info/Spell Ltearth, i guess that this template above should be more useful if it was in the right of the page, like the Template:Team. What do you think? Wiki Powerer 18:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer A request Ltearth, I recently gained the Wiki Leader badge for doing 250 edits to Wikia! I am the first person to recieve the badge, and the only so far. (You would have it too, but you did most of your edits before the badge system was in effect). This also makes me the first person on this wikia to recieve a gold badge. With this, my value to the wikia is without question. I believe that it is only fair that I become an Admin like you and Wiki Powerer. If you decide to make me an admin, I promise not to abuse my power to get what I want by imposing my wishes (making the site Japanese-orientated), you'd still be as I like to say "The Head Admin", but becoming an admin will help me get my dream to be more recognized, and I'll have a better chance of it coming true. I promise not to let you down! Konjikinogashbell 21:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Help I added a tag on one of the mamodo's pages as "Male", when I meant to add "Male Characters". Please remove the "Male" tag. Konjikinogashbell 23:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The new template Stay so good I tike this. he stay proportional now. thanks! Bezeraivys(ベゼルアヲ)Bezerraivys fault some Templates of Attributes example:Strengthing , shadow , wings , Liquid , robotic , Annihilation Bezeraivys(ベゼルアヲ) 00:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Bezerraivys Mamodos and Spells Yeah, and it's Pamoon (with Shelby) and i know what's that: you're going to add it on your new template that i don't like (Template:Mamodo Team). Also, i updated the Random Spell page. Wiki Powerer 22:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Admin Request? It's been about a week since I asked you about it. You said you'd think about it, but you haven't gotten back to me about it. I don't wanna sound like a whining child, but at the same time I did feel the need to remind you. Sorry if this is annoying. Konjikinogashbell 22:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I'm trying to do my best! Bezeraivys(ベゼルアヲ) 13:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Bezerraivys Template Team Lt, i have an idea that is created a "sub template" is the Team one, only to be insert in the Ancient Mamodo pages. What do you think? Wiki Powerer 16:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ok Also, could you watch the video that i insert on Faudo page? Wiki Powerer 16:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Good But the variant "Original Partner" only has effect on Pamoon. Also, watch the animation on File:Begirusen.gif. (note:you can only see it in it's original size). Wiki Powerer 15:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Are you Sure? Are you sure that you see the image? Go to Begirusen page and click on the image on the gallery and wait until if fully loads. Also, i can't insert it on the page, because as you see, if it's size is changed the animation don't appear, so i need to resize it, but i don't know how. Can you help me? (i asked help from Bezerraivys, but didn't work) Too, i was thinking in nominate Bezerr too as an Admin, cuz he's helping us very much with lots of hard work. What do you think? Wiki Powerer 23:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ok. Also, the Ancient Mamodo Template need adjustments. Enter the chat. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 23:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer "Roger", and in what can i help? Also, the "Faudo Team" Template wasn't needed to articles, as they're always normal teams. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 00:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ok Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 00:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Plz, if you're online, enter the chat. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 21:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Featured Article Lt, i need your help (i need a image to post on Maing Page saying "Featured Article of the Week") and your vote on the Erujo's indication page. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 02:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Yeah, i know it, but just a bit. I didn't write on this chat, idk why. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 23:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I see, but what's the proposal of this article? The Future will Happen... Allright dude, i'll undo it. However, this Will happen someday, as the Featured Articles System too. You can't stop that, and yes to take our Wikia better. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 22:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I'm on the Chat Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 21:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Question About Video Game Spells Hey I have a question. I noticed that in the video games category, some game-exclusive spells are listed. Is that okay, or should they not be listed? Summoner of Moogles 19:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Badges Glitch? Sometimes when I'm editing, the system will I say I added a category or a picture to an article when I really didn't. This mostly happens when I use a template, but sometimes I don't use a template and it still happens. Is this a glitch? Summoner of Moogles 22:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) New Image Ltearth, tell me what you think of my new uploaded image to the Zatch Bell! Wiki. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 19:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer About the Wiki Mna, it would be great if you could adjust the blank space in the gif, but i don't expect to make more animated gifs. Also, i was thinking about our Wiki popularity, and increase it by making a "Friendship" with Bandipedia. Ah, and a last thing: Check my Wiki Post on the Main Page. Admins can vote (LOL). Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 01:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer It seems there's not another way... Idk if you like it, but we'll need to add that system on our wiki, man. All other advanced wikis got the "Featured Article" system, except ours. Suggestion: Make a banner to the main page saying "Zatch's Featured Article". The rest leave to me, ok? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 03:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer What the **** (lol) I don't believe in that, but i'll explain to you anyway. It's like a "reward" to the most well-written and good quality articles. In sites like Wikipedia the articles to be featured must pass for a process of votes (majority of votes win) if the article is nominated Featured or keeps as Good Article or Normal. But in some wikis, like Bandipedia there's no votes, and the page is nominated featured/good article for it's own Admins, who check the page's quality and add the needed template (s). Featured articles in all advanced wikis have a "space" in main page, monthly. After knowing this, could you make the banner with "Zatch's Featured Articles"? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 23:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer It's ok. Check out our wiki's latest image. Heh heh. 00:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Check the pages that link to the image... And you'll see. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 00:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Oh, and before i forget, you can edit the Template:Featured Article by uploading a better image, or make a table like in Bandipedia's Good Article Template. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 00:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ik, and i only want to create image to Featured Articles, not Good Articles. I don't think is a bad thing, but if you think that, what would you suggest? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 00:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer BAN HIM. BAN HIM NOW. I don't know how you're going to do it, since they use a different IP every time they make one of their stupid comments, but this guy is annoying the crap out of me. Maybe if you ban all of his different IPs it'll scare him off - I don't know, but you might as well try. Chances are this guy's a computer programmed to do this - Why, I have no idea. Personally I think the best thing to do would be to move the talk pages back to separate pages, but this isn't a place for me to complain about that. Just please ban this guy. Umaniac143 23:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... Finally you give this wiki "one more step" to the advance. The final step in the Featured Articles System is the banner to post on Main Page. Thanks for re-creating the Template:Featured Article. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 03:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Sorry Yeah, hi. I got your message. Sorry about that. I mde a lot of edits so I can't remember them all, so if you could just look through all the mamodo from Zatch up to Maestro for any changed spell names. I've tried to change some myself, already. --ChaosX97 05:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Template Request Excuse me, but i've noticed that are pages missing in this Wiki, of the series' locations. I've added two pages about places: Devolo Ruins and Mochinoki City, but both are stubs. The point is: Would be better if a "Template:Info/Location" could be used. That's what is requested. And also, i see that you're planning something to the Main Page... Don't tell me what is. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 15:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer No, thanks. And the choose is your, the way you'll make the template. Also, check my own-creation template: Template:Info/Movie, Template:Video Games and Template:Info/Non-Mamodo Character (created 5 seconds ago). Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 15:56, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Damn, we need help By this rythm, we'll really need like 50 users to make this wiki fully completed. Honestly, i think only i and you are doing something here. There's lots of missing pages, which includes: * Humans * Places (not too much missing) * Episodes (more than 100 pages missing) Useful Template Lt, i created an useful template called "Related Articles", and then i want you to check it. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 20:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I did it! Lt, i finally found it! The code to make Table appear and disappear (Navbox, from Wikipedia). Thanks to One Piece Wikia, i found it. But i still need help with it's coding (check the Template:Team). Any problem check here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:EpInfo2&action=edit There'll be all the code. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 00:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer